transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The 'Mind Killer'
Repair Bay(#363RatN) - - Outskirts of San Francisco This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Solstice is spending a bit of time on earth for many reasons and, as she'd let Arcee know, she is actually doing patrol rounds in and out of AC the, check rooms, make notes of lights being out sort of grunt work most folks baulk at. Still, its giving her time to percolate over recent events and conversations while doing what she actually enjoys, learn. This time of cycle, it's time to stick her head in medical to make sure that things are ok in her. Prowl awaits repairs at Autobot City. Because according to protocol if someone takes beyond a certain amount of damage, they are to remain on base until major damage is reversed. It doesn't stop him from getting as much work done as he can, though. There are always reports to be filed and archives to be organized, and there's documentation for just about everything. At the moment, he's sitting on a circuit slab, frowning at Sky Lynx's overly wordy report. Does he even understand the concept of getting to the point and saying nothing more? Sigh. As for Solstice, when she peeks into medical, that same tech who had complimented her at Iacon earlier pops up. Why is he here? Has he been transferred or something? "Solstice!" he says with a grin. "I was hoping to see you here. Oh--don't tell me! You're looking for a chance to get some more hands-on experience!" Solstice was roughly 4 steps into the main area, looking up and, yes, counting the lights when she hears her name being called. Optics bright, she turns and offers a merry smile at the tech along with a friendly wave, "Jus' checkin' on lights an' stuff. Grunt patrol but someone's gotta do it." Pause before she adds, "Why were y' hopin' t' see me?" Quizzical tone, "I thought I'd filed th' report an' I got my kit restocked per regs." "Because, I figured you were hoping to get some more experience in the repair bay before you started with the field repair teams!" He looks so happy about it, like it's the best thing ever. The mech walks over to her and slings an arm around her shoulder to start ushering her into the repair bay. "And it turns out, you're in luck!" he gestures over at Prowl. "See Prowl over there took a bit of a beating last solar cycle. Not too bad, but enough that he needs it seen to sooner or later. So, yeah. You get the fix up the guy who's supposed to be dead!" At this, Prowl glances up at the gumby with an 'exCUSE me?' look, which causes him to stutter awkwardly for a moment. "Ah--ah...I mean...I didn't mean that. Sorry, sir. We've always been happy to have ya back." He lowers his voice near Solstice's audio receptors. "Word of warning, never, EVER joke within audio range of the guy." Then he kinda pushes her toward him. "Well have at it!" he says cheerfully. Solstice uuuhs, staring at the tech like he just told her there was a wax shortage and she's also have to be painted purple or something. "I'm good, I'm good, really." Optics widening as she gets armed and ushered, "No really.. Hey, watch th' paint.." Trying to shrug out from under the arm without getting scratches on her topcoat, "Careful, sir." Slightly testy before, "Oh what?!" "Dead isn't funny." Glower which, doesn't really fit her usual chipperness that fades to an amalgam of panic and uneasiness, "Hey! Wait, I'm not cleared for this type of stuff yet am I?" As she gets shoved towards Prowl she raises hands in front of her in the theoretically universal gesture for 'Not armed'. "Hello, sir?" "Nah, you're cleared." says the voice of another, taller medic who has just arrived on the scene. "Solstice, my name is Redline. I'm in charge of one of the field repair teams stationed here on Earth. I heard about how you saved Blurr's spark the other cycle, and I must say I am impressed. I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you in action. I knew Ricochet here knows you, so I thought I'd send him to speak with you about your strengths." he smiles, patting the overenthusiastic technician on the back. "Come now, Solstice--don't worry. You were able to stabilize Blurr's condition earlier, so this should be just like applying polycoat to you." Prowl just arches a brow ridge at her, waiting for her to get on with it. Hn. She seems to have the opposite of the problem most Autobots have when it comes to confidence or lack thereof. "Hesitation could be the difference between life and death." he states in a matter-of-fact tone. No pressure...sure. Solstice raises both brow ridges at the 'cleared' bit. "Oh." Not much one can say to that other than, "The scanner did give me instructions th' whole time though. Really, it was.. an emergency and needed to be done. Y' think a little bit diff'rent then, sirs." Realizing that she's on the spot even more now, she allows herself a small sigh-whiff of air, peers at Redline then back at Prowl, "Yes sir. But I'd surmise that were you at that point, we'd not be chattin' about it." She steels herself and walks over to study Prowl a moment, then pulls her scanner out, setting it to calibrate while she gets her hands sanitized and gets her kit out. "Hello Sir. Nice t' meet you face t' face although could be better circumstances." Scanner beeps and she picks it up, pushing a few keys, setting a slider then letting it run. "Perhaps, but I still have confidence in you." Redline replies, still smiling. He then stands back to watch her work. Prowl nods at her assertion. "You would be surmising correctly, in most situations, that is." He shrugs. "These circumstances are not as dire as they could be." The scanner would report his systems running at 32%. But he appears to be relatively stable. Combat: Solstice runs a diagnostic check on Prowl Solstice ponders for a moment her own nervvy-ness about this while watching the readout. Dealing damage, took to it like ducks to water. Not sure what's up with the -BEEP- Good thing that, she could've gotten stuck in a recursive loop there. "And in this situation, sir, while you seem stable, I'd still prefer t' get your fuel systems on an aux feed before diggin' in." Okay, bedside manner.. nope. She sets the scanner where it can constantly wash Prowl with the diagnostic scan and keep her informed through bright, happy lines and a cheerful beep-chirp that he's alive. Pause to one drawers and cabinets, pulling bits out and arranging them in an order that makes sense to her, she picks up a catheter, butterfly, a clean line and smiles fairly before moving in to get Prowl on that aux fuel feed. While oft times these go in arms, she chooses higher up, going into the fuel lines through the elbow, larger line, easier to hit. Prowl nods to the 'junior' medic. "Do as you see fit." he says simply. Unlike Sky Lynx, he is not a mech of many words. He's got a variety of different types of damage. Scorching from bombs and energon whips, cracked armor, and some fried circuitry from electrocution. It seems the other techs have managed to block off the leaks though, so this is far from a Blurr-emergency. Solstice checks the readouts as she adjusts the slow influx of fluids, fuel and additives through the line now taped and strapped to Prowls arm. Brows knit together in concentration, the scanner giving another cheerful ringing tone, "Huh.. that's gotta be uncomfortable, sir. Looks like a few busted hydraulics an' some blown signal transmitters. Aaaaannn.. huh, ouch. " She absently reaches to the line up of tools and moves a welder up the line. "Gonna have t' stabilize that left side brace 'tween th' shoulder and middle.." Optics brightening, "Now, I see that you were readin'. Thats fine, multi-taskin's pretty cool an I like t' do th' same. But when I go t' clear out th' bits hangin' around in your middle and weld th' brace," Languid drawl sliding to a crisp inflection "You're going to need to lie back and remain flat with arms at your sides. Now.." Brow lifts and she selects an injector, "Comatose, babbling, semi-lucid or slightly numb?" Prowl just shrugs slightly at her descriptions. "Uncomfortable, I suppose." Indeed, he was going through some reports. All those vorns he was 'dead'. So you know, there's a lot to catch up on. Plus he's working on coordinating the fortification efforts over in Darkreach. "Efficient multitasking is essential...otherwise nothing would ever get done." The strategist glances at the injector. Who wants to be babbling? "Slightly numb." Though honestly he probably could do without any at all. But he knows the medics have to follow the regulations. And regulations say anesthetics must be made use of if at all possible when performing operations in or near the nerve circuitry. Imager hisses, "HELP ME, I'M DYING HERE." Solstice nods, dialing the level on the depressant designed to numb or flat out off line a patient, depending on the dosage. "Slightly numb it is then. I think I'd rather be alert if folks were pokin' around in me too. " Pushing the anesthetic into the fuel line, she watches the readout then sets the injector down. "Key there is efficient. Not everyone's wired t' do it right." Going right back to sloppy inflections. The scanner chimes, she looks at it then picks up a set of clamps, non-absorbing. Optics narrowing in concentration, she goes after a leg, carefully opening the armoring, setting aside what can be reused and stripping the hydraulics out for recalibration and reuse later. A fresh pair are picked up, the orange femme leaning in to carefully wire them in, the clamps having been used to block the feeds while the small pumps are being replaced. It's here she starts to hum to herself. Snapshot says, "I see someone did not do zeir homework before coming here." Imager says, "It's a world filled with frozen acid and things I don't want to step on!" Blades says, "Y'wanna borrow my tarp?" Imager says, "Huh?" Blades says, "I have a tarp. Do you want to borrow it?" Combat: Solstice expertly repairs Prowl's injuries. Combat: Solstice is able to repair some of Prowl's internal systems damage. Spindrift says, "... Did someone try to give Imager a bath or something?" Imager says, "Uh....oh a bath? Nah nah, it's not snowing or anythin bad enough to cause any issues, I meant I was like dyin...actor like?" Snapshot says, "Poise, mademoiselle Imager. You are ze proud black knight, backed by ze ferocious dragon. Show some of zat pride! Have ze dragon breathe fire, like in ze human fairy tales!" Imager says, "Dealin with a kid here, not trying to get her to do that crying thing." Blades says, "...humans can't hear you on the radio. Usually." Spindrift says, "... The hayhoo are you people doing?" Snapshot says, "Zen go easy on ze fire. You don't need a raging inferno." Imager says, "Which is why I'm usin it, Blades. Tryin NOT to talk to the kid." Imager says, "its this....festival thing with no booze and lots of old stuff" Imager says, "The Junks'd like it here" "It seems you're more skilled than you think." Prowl comments as he watches her work. "Most Autobots have just the opposite problem." He continues reading reports and coordinating fortification efforts in the Darkreach valley through a datapad he's holding. "But yes, you're right. Efficiency is key." He waves a hand at her comment about needing to be 'wired' for it. "Anyone can learn to be efficient at multiple simultaneous tasks. It just takes dedication that some lack." Blades says, "Why are you acting at us?" Imager says, "Look, they asked the Bots to have some guys come over and play along, I said sure, but I misunderstood, and now I'm doing this playacting stuff for the little kids, they're supposed to hit me with their little swords or tame the dragon, but this one's all windshield wipering now" Solstice says, "Huh?" Spindrift says, "Cryin'. It's a thing humans due when they're upset." The scanner beeps and Solstice, looks up and over. She reads the screen, frowns and adjusts the fuel feed, more additives, less fuel-fuel. "Okay, hydraulics, check.. Optics dim, "Hmm?" Peering at Prowl with a studious expression, "Oh? Huh.." Doors twitch. "I've got really good instructions sir." She nods to the scanner, "An' frankly, I'm a bit terrified, t' be honest, a lot terrified of if I frag this up. Fears an' interestin' motivator but not somethin' I wanna study. But.. If I'm gonna do somethin', I'm gonna give it my best. An' if it's breakin' things, I'm there with bells on. If it's.. fixin' folks.. Uh.." She picks up the welder, sparking it on before leaning in to start reattaching the leg plates, "If I frag this up, folks that depend on me can die by my own hands. It sucks, I don't like it, I'm not comfortable doin' it an' I haven't th' foggiest why I know this stuff but it is what it is." Now if it's one thing Solstice is focused on when not blowing things up, it's making sure her own finish looks fine. So these are the tidiest welding seams, neat, clean, properly rolled and thin. Her optics brighten as she focuses on the needed work, but getting enjoyment out of making the aesthetics match up. "Terrified?" Prowl arches a brow ridge at her again. "On the contrary, you appear to be enjoying yourself." he comments, observing the bright look she has on her face as she goes about getting the seams welded just perfectly. And she's doing an excellent job of it, as well. "Maybe Redline isn't wrong about your niche." "Fear is th' mindkiller. I will face my fear an' permit it t' pass over and through me, sir." Stepping back to check the plate alignment, Solstice sets the welder down and pokes the scanner, having it run a smaller sequence. "Welding.. now that I'm not fussed about. I tidy up after my own fender benders every now an' then an.. I'm a bit of a priss about'em." She takes a moment to key in a few items into the scanner, putting it into 'reminder' and record mode. She totes has plans to go review this after she's done. "Now, sir. Time to set the pad down and have a lie back. I've got to go in and get your core structure stabilized and that means delicate work." Prowl nods and obliges, repositioning himself in a lateral position. "I'm glad to see that determination in you. You're willing to face your fears and overcome them. It's done you well. What you did with Blurr has already more than proven it." And this particular procedure was going quite well thus far, too. Now that Prowl is on his back, Solstice takes a long look at the readouts. "I've gotta lot of catchin' up t' do to be on par, sir. Can't let unknown experiences put a nail in my tires or else I'd never leave th' base. And *that'd* be a waste of what my creator achieved." Chuffing air out of her intakes as she is nervy about this, she turns to put a heavy head on the welder, switching it into a cutting mode. "Goin' to have t' cut in to rework that structural brace an' clean up some transmittin' fibers. If it gets even on th' light side of uncomfortable, let me know so I can adjust th' anesthetic. Once I get in there and start reworking some of that, you're going t' feel it faster than th' scanner might pick up your discomfort." She chuffs again, cooling her own manifold down, "I still don't know why I know this stuff but.. okay, kindof cool in a creepy sort of way.." "You'll know if it becomes too much." Prowl responds evenly. Come on, she's talking to the guy who used to be dead. He doesn't flinch at all as she starts to cut in. "Your creator, hm? And who was that? Do you know?" Is he really being friendly? Or does he have an ulterior motive, here? Probably the latter, if one knew him well. But Solstice doesn't, so. Solstice is *proud* of who her creator is. She's had time to do a little bit of research these past 5 earth years and understands how rare it is for anyone to successfully and singularly build another so, yeah, she /loves/ her 'dad'. "Of course I know, I 'member waken' up about 5 years ago and there were all these faces and voices and one really important one.." She smiles, "Perceptor, sir." Optics brighten and she gets a very soft smile, "He's brilliant but I'm biased." Slowly cutting into Prowls chassis so she can get to that strut and be able to weld the armoring back on cleanly. She puts the piece on a side tray and peers inside. "Huh.." Looking at the scanner, which chirps supportively it'd seem, then back into the gap. A smaller welder is selected, a finer tip attached and she carefully reaches her hands inside to weld a backup cross brace into place. After some rest, it'll be integrated into the primary. "I see." Prowl nods at her answer. Perceptor, eh? Interesting. "So where was it? Here on Earth? Or Cybertron? Or perhaps elsewhere?" he continues to inquire. "Yes, he is certainly brilliant. I'm not surprised he was able to pull it off." *bzzzot* *bzzzot* Goes the welder and the brace is placed. One hand is pulled out to poke the scanner so she can see the screen, then it goes back in along with some small lengths of wispy fibers. Solstice narrows her optics, held bent over so she can see in.. "Hnnn, need light.." Pause, and she turns on a headlight, adjusting her shoulder pauldron and the light. "There." Back focused on the transmission fibers. "Well I was activated here on Earth over in th' lab. Dad was there, Jetfire, Aunt Andi an' some other folk." Combat: Solstice runs a diagnostic check on Prowl "'Dad'?" Now that's interesting. Well, Prowl supposes it makes sense, since she was created here on Earth, she would have an easier time adopting human terminology. "I suppose you refer to Perceptor that way?" Solstice is very much focused on getting these tiny aft'd fiber threads woven into and around already present ones that are sporting electrical damage. "Fraggin', gorram tiny...." muttering in a very focused fashion before, "HAH! Gotcha, you pi gu." She pulls a hand out and gets another set of those tiny fibers. Pause, blink, "Er.. I'm tryin' not to call 'em that. Seems t' make folks nervy or outright hostile when I do use more. uh.. human terms. It's hard though. I think of 'em as daddy. It's th' first thing I called him." "I see." Prowl doesn't say anything more for a few moments, listening with mild interest to her muttering at his internal parts. "Does personifying these inanimate parts help you remain focused?" He isn't asking it in an accusing tone, but actually more curious. Wiggles her hands inside, working on the last layer of fibering. "It does. It allows for prevention of tunnel vision in some cases. In this case.." pausing to tilt her head and twist a bit so she can see the last junction, "It's relieving some mental pressure so I don't go and lock up overthinking this whole thing." Lazy linguistics gone again. Solstice slowing withdraws her hands, not wanting to disturb the newly twisted fibers. Shoulder-light is turned off and she picks up the armor she'd cut away, moving to put it into place and pick up her favorite thing in the world, the welder. "Well, everyone has their own methods of dealing with tense situations, I suppose." Prowl answers. He's honestly a great patient. Well compared to Blurr, at any rate. It's a wonder Solstice had been able to do as well as she did in that rather stressful circumstance. Unfortunate that it had been thrust upon her so abruptly like that. Redline, who's been watching this entire time, keeps encouraging her. "You're doing great, Solstice. See, I told you you could do this just fine! You're more talented than you think." Solstice takes a moment to run air trough her own systems before offering a faint smile. "I'd like to think that I have a good deal of time to test and determine which methodology best reflects the Autobot I want to be known as." Rather formal, but she turns her attention back to the fine welding. "An' Redline, I'm about 20 minutes away from a lockup or gettin' a speeding ticket so... Still freakin' out, just not showin' it. But getting' closer to showin' it." "Well for one you're already known as somewhat of a medical prodigy." Prowl states. Redline and Ricochet nod in fervent agreement with this. "If a bit too hesitant for your own good." Redline chuckles. "Oh Solstice, don't worry. We all get frightened or nervous at times. But you seem to be able to keep it from interfering with your work, and that's really all that matters." Solstice steps back.. makes that chuffing-vent sound and then closes the scanner. "I'm *not* comfortable with this and would kindly like to request permission to turn the remaining patient monitoring over to a *qualified* and /trained/ properly regulated medic." She picks her scanner up, hands now shaking, along with doors stating to rattle. "Please." "Oh, but you're doing so well!" Redline asserts, coming over to examine the work she's already done. "Would you just look at that. I don't know of anyone only about five meta-cycles old whose work was this spotless." he gushes. "Perceptor must have imparted some of his genius to you." "Heh. That's a reasonable hypothesis." Prowl comments, then looks down at himself. "Well, I suppose this will do. You've done enough." He nods briefly to her and sits back up. "Thank you." Solstice 'hiccups' again, looking less than okay if the frown on her face is any indicator. *hiccup (more akin to choking back rapid aerating).. "Manners.. Thank..you. Please rest sir" Attention on Prowl briefly as she tries a wan smile, "You are welcome sir. Let's not repeat this ever again." She turns, holding onto her scanner like a teddy bear and makes to depart, "I'm not exactly certain what this actual feeling is called but I can say that I do not like it, do not wish to repeat it and.. and...." hiccup. Prowl stands up off of the circuit slab and momentarily places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No? But you were only just discussing the virtues of facing and overcoming your fears. If Perceptor imparted this kind of knowledge to you, then he must have intended for you to make use of it." He takes his hand away and takes a few steps ahead of her. "Solstice, in order to win this war against the Decepticons, and against anyone who decides to challenge us, we have to ensure that every soldier has the opportunity and the motivation to perform to his or her maximum potential. And that means putting every skillset to the best use possible. Do you believe in that?" The sunset orange femme twitches, "Watch th' paint." but the words have little heat behind them. "Sir, knowing and doing aren't the same. He also gave me something that the file says do not use unless it's an emergency. I'm thinking this.." She wipes a hand on her hip, doors twitching, "Belongs in that file. Its.. too much, too fast." Peers up at Prowl with an abjectly dejected frown. "I'm a soldier, I break things. That's the potential I'm built for, that's why I'm here." Long sigh, looking at the floor, doors drooping, "Tactical analysis indic-." She freezes, optics flashing brightly before dimming. Lockup.